


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Consensual, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having been involved for months, Cullen and the Inquisitor have only just found time for their first date. As it ends with them being accidentally snowed in, they become desperate for ways to keep warm.</p><p>((The Inquisitor is deliberately unnamed and undescribed, allowing the reader to turn her into anyone))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentpluto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpluto/gifts).



> This was sitting unfinished in a folder I had forgetten about...it wasn't even this pairing originally...but now here it is. My awkward, fluffy children...turning into my rather...ravenous...children.  
> um.
> 
> enjoy yourself.

 

            "That was, um..."

            "Inquisitor?"

            "Lovely. It was lovely, Cullen. I...needed that."

            "Needed it? I think we've both _needed_ it. But..."

            He stopped her on the battlement just outside his office, making a vain attempt of ignoring wet snow seeping into the hide of his casual boots.

            "But what, Cullen?"

            She could only just see the color rising in his cheeks in the moonlight - or was that only from the cold? The tip of his nose had been pink for the past hour.

            "I just...wanted to...I mean...we both _needed_ it, but...did you...did you _want_ it?"

            The corner of her mouth quirked up.

            "Cullen. Please. Of _course_. I would have turned you down otherwise. Of course I _wanted_ it. Meeting you in between trips and war council meetings for a few minutes here and there...they're perfect moments. But of _course_ I've wanted more. And I couldn't ask for more than what we had tonight."

            He smiled meekly at her.

            "I agree. I've...it's all I've wanted. It's all I've thought about for months. Just one walk...one date. A _real_ date. Not...a...whatever you call what we've been doing up until now. I'm just...I'm sorry it wasn't more."

            "What do you mean?"

            Cullen ran a hand through his hair and down his neck, looking at his feet.

            "I took you to the _garden_. You probably _have_ to go there all the time on your own. It's nothing special. You need something special...You _deserve_ something special. I just...There aren't many nearby places outside that we can go without having to worry about being armed. I didn't want our first _real_ date to end in another battle. I mean, I also didn't want our first date to be in Skyhold _either_ , but -"

            She put a finger to his lips.

            "Please, Cullen. I loved it. I've never been there at night. I've never been there with _you_. I've never been there without having to worry about something or meeting someone, or...fucking... _harvesting_ something. And I've never seen the moon flowers bloom. They only do at night, you know."

            Cullen blushed, and this time, it was truly an emotional response.

            "I...I know. I wanted you to see that especially."

            "And it was _gorgeous_. And it's so unfair that we've been, I suppose, _involved_ for months now, and this was our first _real_ date. But it was so perfect. And I promise, one day, when this is all over, we'll go on a date so far from Skyhold that we forget it ever existed."

            "What if -"

            She grabbed his hand and waited until he looked at her.

            "No worrying tonight. We'll go far away, travelling as far as possible from a _still-standing_ Skyhold as we can. We can bring Nutmeg."

            "Nut...you mean your _battle nug?_ "

            "Sure," she shrugged. "He makes for much smoother riding than an equine. And there's plenty of room. _And_ he's cute."

            Cullen chuckled. "Right, if you say so."

            " _But_ , until then, the garden is perfect."

            He smiled at her,  happy even if her satisfaction was slightly feigned, because then at least she cared enough about him to build up a happier future for the both of them. And Nutmeg.

            He remained smiling at her until she shifted her gaze to her feet, unable to hide a sudden bashful smile.

            "I, uh...should probably go. There's going to be, uh, lots to do in the morning."

            "Like what?"

            "I have a council meeting scheduled for tomorrow."

            "Well, you couldn't hold it without me, could you?" Cullen said, gaining a sudden bought of confidence. He crossed his arms, proudly. "What if I just...decided I was...busy? Until noon? Well then, you'd have to push the meeting back a few hours, and your morning would be free."

            "Ah, but then _you_ would have a busy morning. What would you even be doing?"

            The commander shrugged. "I dunno, I'll make something up."

            "That's silly, Cullen, really. It'll be best to just get it all out of the way and then we won't have wasted half a day. I can always come see you tomorrow at noon."

            He sighed in defeat. "Well...if you really _must_ leave."

            "Yes, I m-must," she confirmed, a tremor making its way through her small frame.

            "Maker, you're going to freeze half to death standing up here. See, maybe an outside date wasn't a good idea after all. _And_ it's snowing again. You win, you can go, but please, at least come in to warm yourself for a minute first."

            Too cold to consider arguing against protection against the elements, she followed Cullen into his quarters. She slammed the door behind them, slightly harder than she had intended, used to the heavier wood and more faulty hinges of the door to her own room and the meeting room. The frame shook slightly, and suddenly a shrieking, scratching sound coming through the ceiling echoed throughout the room - for a moment, the thought of the ceiling caving in on them crossed the couple's minds and they jumped instinctively to each other. Instead, the uncomfortable sound  stopped, only to be followed up by a dull but heavy thumping just outside each door.

            The two parted and looked to each other and then to each door.

            "What in the name of the Maker was that?" Cullen whispered, looking to the Inquisitor and then to each door again, as though afraid that whatever had made the noises was listening in on them.

            "I have an idea," she muttered in response, and headed to the door they had just entered from - the one she had just slammed shut. She tried the handle, which turned, but when she pushed at the door, it would not budge. She inched to the side and stood on tip-toe to glance out a window, sighing when she saw that it was exactly as she feared.

            "It's snow," she announced, dropping her hands to  her sides. "I closed the door too hard behind me, and all the snow from the roof fell down and blocked us in."

            "Oh, thank the Maker," Cullen breathed, dropping to the edge of his desk and rubbing a hand across the stubble at his cheek.

            "What are you talking about?"    

            "It sounded like we were under attack or something. I'm just glad we weren't."

            "Yeah, but now we're stuck."

            Cullen shrugged. "Can't have been the first time this has happened. It's not cold enough to snow through the night, and the snow will start melting when the sun comes up in the morning. Then, we can get someone's attention somehow, if the battlement patrol doesn't notice first, and they'll shovel what's left of it away and let us out. For now, there's nothing we can do about it. Might as well just extend the date here."

            The Inquisitor joined him, leaning up against the edge of his desk. "I...yeah. I suppose you're right."

            "You thirsty? I, uh, actually don't have much. There's this bottle of wine I have that Leliana gave me for my birthday that I haven't opened yet..."

            She wrinkled her nose. "I, uh...I'll pass. Haven't had the best of experiences with wine. I don't care much for the taste, anyway..."

            "Neither do I," Cullen agreed. "Gives me a wicked headache, besides. I'm more of a tea drinker myself, but I haven't got any water. It freezes too quickly now, so I've been having to use it up quick."

            She smiled. "It's fine, really, I don't need a drink. I'm just cold is all. You'd think being inside would help, but the stone really traps in the draft, doesn't it?"

            Cullen shrugged off his cloak and threw it over his Inquisitor's shoulders. "There. Better?"

            She held the cloak tight to her, the fur soft on her neck and warming her around her cheeks, but she furrowed her brow at him anyway. "Now _you're_ going to be cold, silly."

            He scoffed. "Nonsense. Lots of muscle mass to keep me warm, I'll be fine."

            "Are you saying I don't have _enough_ muscle mass?"

            He faltered. "No! I- I just-"

            "Cullen," she silenced him. "I'm kidding. Really, thank you, this is much better."

            "...Right."

            They both turned their gazes down. She had been in Cullen's office alone with him countless times, whether to check on war status or to ask for a half a minute break. However, she had never been there at night, or after a true date, or for more than an hour, and now here she was, suddenly realizing that she would be there for a full night.

            Cullen reached her hand which lay next to his on the desk and enveloped it in his own, trying his best not to recoil at the icy skin. She jumped, startled by the sudden contact, and turned to face him. They had kissed countless times - in fact, up until that night, it had seemed as though their entire relationship had been made up of secret and stolen kisses - but now,  every touch and every glance set the Inquisitor's heart fluttering again, or released a red warmth throughout her body. In a way, she was almost thankful for the blush in the winter air.

            "Maker, you're whole face is red now! Are you really _that_ cold? Isn't the cloak helping?"

            She hid her face with the hand that was not being held, cursing her sudden bashfulness.

            "Ooh, don't look, red is not a good look for me."

            He gently used his own free hand to lower the one covering her face.

            "It's cute, honestly."

            She looked away from him, unable to cover her face now that both of her hands were in his.

            "Truly. It's....you're...you're quite pretty like this. I mean...always. But...you're very pretty tonight."

            She looked slowly back to him, and for some reason, a lump built in her throat as though she were about to cry.

            "You're not lookin' too bad yourself tonight, Commander," she said, smiling softly to one side.

            He raised a hand to cradle her cheek, and the icy contrast against her skin made her realize how warm her blush had caused her to become. It was soothing, the temperature contrast, the same way the first touch of too hot bath water was soothing. He drew her closer to him until their lips met and they melted into each other - full emergence into the warm bath on a frozen evening.

            There was an unexplainable comfort then in the fact that they were trapped in the room, and that it was night, and that there was nowhere for them to rush off to, and no one for them to feel the need to hide from, and no obligation to anyone or anything besides the person sitting across from them. When his tongue slid across hers, a new, joyous feeling arose - instead of desperately grasping for what few seconds would be left of the kiss, she reveled in the fact that they had all night. His hand stroked up her cheek and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as they pulled away.

            "I, uh...that...that warmed me up a bit," she smiled. "You know...you never answered my question all that time ago..."

            "Which one?"

            She pressed her lips together and her eyes trailed down him, stopping at the hem of his pants.

            "Whether or not the Templars had any, uh, _certain_ _vows_ to take."

            "Ah! Um. No. We...no."

            "Oh. And...," she trailed off, unable to finish her follow up question.

            "I, uh, _haven't_. Not recently, at least. Not, um, since I was nineteen, and it was...well, I was nineteen. I haven't exactly had much time for, uh, _that_ in the past few years. Or relationships in general. Turns out when you find yourself _in_ a relationship, you're expected to actually have time to give the other person. Not that I haven't _wanted_ to. Just...no time. I mean, you see how much time _we've_ been able to really _be_ together, and we live in the same place."

            She shrugged. "It's alright, I'm easy. I- I mean, I'm, uh, I'm not too high-maintenance."

            "It's okay," he laughed, "I knew what you meant. And uh, what about you?"

            "Hm? What about me?"

            "Did your family force you to make any vows? Have plans to lock you in a tower and throw away the key to your chastity belt?"

            "Oh! Ha, no, not in any certain terms. I mean, there was a time that they had some stuffy prick lined up for me to marry, but I don't know, that fell through and he turned out to be...well, a prick. Who was interested in... _other_ pricks. He ended up running away from his own family, not that I could blame him - they were a pretty unpleasant lot altogether - but he was never too nice anyway. He always teased me and pulled my hair when we were kids."

            "You knew him for that long?"

            "We were born around the same time. The arrangement had been talked about for years. I think he felt as bad for me as he did for himself in the end, and ran away as a favor to both of us. As mean as he had been when we were younger, I hope he found a place he could be happy. Anyway...I don't know, after that I was kind of inspired to be a bit of a rebel myself. Not that there was much I could do, really, but that's when I stopped wearing skirts. Mother hated it, but, oh well. She wasn't the last person I would disappoint with a long term decision. I'm getting used to doing that."

            "You're doing the best you can do. You can't always make everyone happy."

            She smiled. "Thanks...yeah, I'm learning that very quickly. Recently I've stopped questioning who would be best person to make happy and started asking myself who would be least dangerous to disappoint."

            "A harder way to think, but likely a safer one."

            "I do hope so...anyway, it was also the time I tried my hand at, uh, breaking hearts. My mother never found out about _that_ , but likely would have approved even less. But I had just been released from what could have potentially been a life ruining union. I took that as a sign to take a few opportunities. Nothing really lasted...I kind of intended for it to go that way. There was a chance I could have been stuck in a relationship with a man whom I didn't love and who could never love me, with no passion, no excitement, _nothing_ , for _life_. I wanted the complete opposite. I wanted lovers I could fantasize about even after I had left them, and who I could leave at any time just because I felt like it, and because it's always so fast and exciting and full of heat when you first start out, and I wanted to keep the memories of them like that...not what happens when you've been stuck with someone for a long time. Short and sweet and exciting with people who felt the same...it seemed as opposite to the life I almost had as I could get. It seemed to work for me, and it kept things fun. But now...I feel different. I think...I think I've met someone who's changed my mind about life. I mean, all that feels so long ago, and I think I've had a change of heart."

            "Oh? And how has _this person_ changed your mind?"

            "I think...I could be happy in a long-term, committed relationship. I can be happy taking it slow and easy. More than happy...with the right person. I think with the right person, sneaking around over the course of a few months can be just as exciting, if not more, than a quick lived two-week fling. I...I think I could like that a lot. Slow, long-term commitment, I mean. With the right person."

            Despite his attempts, Cullen could not hold back his  smile. "And wherever will you find such a person?"

            "Mm, I have an idea where I might find a good one."

            She kissed him gently and, after chastely pulling away,  laid her head on his chest. He pressed his lips softly to the top of her head.

            "You cold again?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded into him.

            "Come on," he said, taking a deep breath. "So am I. We'll get you warm."

            She followed him to the ladder that led to his loft, but she stopped at the bottom of it as he started to climb up.

            "What's wrong?" he asked, realizing that she wasn't following him up.

            "Are...are you sure?"

            "Sure about what?"

            "Me, uh, being up there."

            "Are you serious? Of course, come on, we're stuck in here all night. What, you wanna sleep on my desk?"

            "Well...I don't know, I just assumed...well, it's more private up here. I wouldn't want to...intrude."

            "Don't be silly. It'll be more than an honor to have you as my first guest."

            "First guest, huh?" she questioned as she started to climb, quickly noticing how heavy Cullen's cloak actually was now that she had to carry it up with her.

            "Well...yeah. Who else would I have had up here? We've been...you know, _us_ , for almost as long as we've been in Skyhold, and you're only just now coming up. There wouldn't have been _time_ for anyone else."

            "I know, but...You know, Cole finds himself in the most interesting places."

            "You do have a point. Anyway, here we are. Home, sweet home."

            There wasn't much to the loft - a bed, a wooden table with uneven legs that held a tea cup that couldn't sit flat, and a footlocker. Still, it was warmer than the ground floor had been.

            "Oh, this is _divine_ ," the Inquisitor sighed, sitting at the foot of his bed. His duvet was made of thick white halla hide, and she could not have been more thankful in that moment. Her own bed had recently been fitted with silk, and while it was beautiful, it would have offered no warmth in their situation. "I underestimated you, Cullen. I wasn't sure what more you could have up here that would warm me up more than your cloak, but if halla fur is what you're offering me, I have to say, I was happily mistaken."

            He smiled shyly. "I...yes, the halla is nice...I was hoping you'd like it...but, actually, I had... _other_ ideas about how to get warm."

            "Oh?"

            "I mean...if you're interested. If you...don't want to...I understand...Since you wouldn't be up here unless...circumstances hadn't forced it..."

            " _Oh!_ I, um...yes. Yeah, I...I'd...like that. And...I'd also like to not freeze to death. For our health."

            "For our health," Cullen agreed. "Long live the Inquisitor."

            He joined her at the foot of the bed and she slid further up onto it and leaned over her as she laid back, his cloak billowing around her frame on the bed, a dark contrast on the velvety white halla fur. Keeping his balance one arm, he slid the other around her and kissed her deeply. He could feel his arms and legs quaking, almost unnoticeably, with sudden nerves, and he was almost relieved when he felt her lips quivering as well when he pressed against them. He admitted to himself that when he had imagined this scenario in the past (and he _had_ imagined it, more than once, up to this point), he imagined himself being much more confident; aggressive, even. And yet, he couldn't stop from feeling as though he just had developed a heart murmur.

            He tried to convert the confidence he had hoped for into the kiss. It was deeper than the first they had shared at the desk. The feeling of not having to rush had settled in, and he was intent on taking his time. The deeper he made it, the more he could feel the small body relaxing under him. He took his time, not focusing on the rush of a fleeting moment, and became intent on learning all he could about his little Inquisitor. He let his tongue run across her back teeth, and slowly across the roof of her mouth, enjoying the shudder it caused in her. Now that he had time, he wanted to learn how her mouth moved against his own, and how they tasted together, and how she moved when he flicked his tongue across her lower lip.

            Learning how to respond to his newfound passion, she nipped his bottom lip, which surprised him evidentially, as he stopped and pulled back.

            "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked him earnestly.

            "N-no, not at all. I liked...I mean, it was nice. I was just surprised, that's all."

            "What, you think you're the only one here who knows how to kiss?"

            He chuckled to himself. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you either."

            "I can surprise you again?" she offered.

            "Mm, I'd like that," he growled, meeting her lips again.

            His fingers fumbled with clasps at her neck as she followed his lead and started pulling at the fastenings of his own casual attire. It was strange that she had somehow expected him to arrive to their date that night in his armor - after all, it was all she had ever seen him in - and now she was thankful that he was not wearing it. Plainclothes were hard enough to handle with nervous fingers, especially with closed eyes in the middle of a kiss. Except for moonlight that spilled through the high window, the room would have been completely dark anyway.

            "Mmph, hold on," Cullen said, and assisted her in pulling off his own shirt and tossing it to the floor. The moon gleamed off of what seemed like a million silver scars across his torso. "Uh, you'll have to, um..."

            She realized what he was stammering about and pulled her arms out of the cloak's sleeves so that her bustier could be slipped off once he had unfastened the remainder of its clasps. She was suddenly glad to have chosen to wear the bustier for the date - it had about half as many fastenings as anything else she normally wore (granted, this was due to the fact that it was made of half as much material). As he struggled with the first, she began to giggle.

            "What?" he grumbled. "I'm sorry, it's dark. This is...more complicated than I thought it would be."

            "No, it's fine, you're fine. It's just...it's funny that we have to stop for this part, you know? You never really account for the difficulty or the time it takes when you fantasize about it."

            "You fantasize about it?" he asked, stopping his work with an expression of genuine surprise.

            "You don't?"

            He cleared his throat. "I mean...of course I do, I just...no, yeah, I know what you mean."

            "Here, I'll do it," she said, and sat up to unfasten and shrug off the bustier, leaving her loose white blouse for Cullen, who had gasped as her breasts fell free.

            "Maker, you can't even see them yet! They're still in the ruddy shirt! You aren't going to last long like that; what'll you do when you take the blouse off?"

            He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well...I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

            She raised her arms above her head and with shaky hands, he lifted the blouse off, and tossed it to the floor. He held his breath to avoid the embarrassment of gasping.

            "You gunna be okay?" she asked, proud to have rendered the commander speechless. He nodded.

            "Yeah, just...give me a moment."

            "...It really _has_ been a long time."

            "A very long time." 

            "And how many times have you imagined this in the past few months?"

            He looked away from her. "A-A lot."

            "...You okay now?" she asked after giving him a generous moment.

            With a deep breath, he looked across her moonlit torso once more. "Yup. Yeah, I'm good, let's go."

            "Good, it's fucking cold," she sighed, and fell all the way back onto the bed again, slipping her arms back into Cullen's cloak, heaven against her bare back.

            He leaned back over her, his lips on hers again. Somehow, his bare chest against hers was so much warmer than the fabric of their clothing had been. He slipped an arm between the cloak and the small of her back, holding her body closer to his.

            After another nip of Cullen's bottom lip, she nodded her head upward gently, encouraging him to move down her neck, which he willingly obliged as a warming, callused hand followed the swell of her breast and cupped it. She could not tell if her heaving breathing was being caused by his lips at the hollow between her collarbones, or his thumb grazing across her nipple - both had been neglected for longer than she had remembered.

            He seemed to be just as content in his own position, his left hand entertaining himself as much as it was entertaining her, and his right hand having moved up to support her head, fingers intertwining themselves in her hair. He was almost reluctant to move, as they had both gotten used to the position, and their body heat was starting to make itself useful. An involuntary wiggle of her shoulders, however, convinced him that it was time to move on, so he slid both of his hands down to her waist, kissing the tops of each breast.

            "Hey, no teasing," she whined, shrugging the cloak's fur closer around her.

            "-M not," he protested against her sternum, leaving a bright red hicky between her breasts. He didn't leave until she had at least five more red marks across her chest, and she bit her lip, upset that she wasn't being given an opportunity to pay him back somehow. She hoped that he was enjoying himself enough for that to be payback in itself.

            He stroked his cheek across the flesh of her stomach and laid his head to rest there for a moment.

            "Comfortable?" she asked, patting at his head.

            "Mhm. I like your tummy. It's soft."

            Her hand shot down self-consciously near where his head lay near her navel.

            "I, uh, well, it likes you, too," she stammered, shyly pulling her hand back to herself. "You're warming it up."

            "I'm glad then," he said, rising and stroking the back of his hand across her. She kissed her gently across her abdomen, velvety skin against his tongue, until she sucked in and flinched when he reached her waist.

            "Tickles," she giggled, a hand covering her mouth.

            He sat up then, now straddling her thighs, and reached for the ties at her breeches.

            "You...you absolutely sure about this?"

            She sat up on her elbows.

            "Cullen. I am half naked in your bed with about three good bruises per tit. I'm sure. I'm ready."

            His cheeks flushed as he smiles and pulled at the first tie, suddenly stopping again.      

            "Wait, but what about, uh...aren't you worried about, um..." he struggled finding the right words to ask her about some form of protection. She understood immediately.

            "You think I drink Vivienne's rue tea because it _tastes_ good? No, she's got this whole blend for me. Sorts out my hormones and all, too. She's just developed one for Krem as well that kinda has the opposite effects. You should see her, if you're such a tea lover. I'm sure she could give you some big, macho, muscle tea, too."

            "I, uh, I'll look into it," he said, returning his focus to the ties. "Only if you're _totally_ sure you want this with me."

            "Cullen, _please_. I'm sure."

            He nodded, pulling her breeches and underclothes down past her hips so that she could shimmy them the rest of the way off. He laid his head down again on her hip, stroking down them to her thighs. He kissed her hip, suddenly infatuated with it as she blushed deeply, suddenly insecure about their width.

            Sensing her nerves as she wiggled, he kissed them softer.

            "I love your hips," he whispered, almost to her bone.

            "They're so... _big_ ," she muttered in reply.

            "Mm, I love them."

            He sucked at the skin, making a trail for himself, several centimeters below her navel, taking his time to savor each moment his lips caressed her skin, until she was left with a purple belt connecting her hip bones.

            "I- I think you've bruised me more times in these past few minutes than the last time I sparred."

            "Are you complaining?"

            "N-no."

            "Good," he smiled against her, leaving another kiss at the hip bone his trail had led him to.

            His hands found their way to her legs, thigh muscles already tense against his rough palms. He gave her a final glace, just to make sure that she had no objections, but she had a fist to her lips and her eyes were shut tight in anticipation.

            He parted her legs gently, the scent of arousal hitting him instantly, dizzying and intoxicating. Still, he waited a moment, finding it too difficult not to stare at her like that - small frame, wide hips, and strong, spread thighs splayed across the black of his own cloak and the white of his halla hide, the moonlight highlighting the kiss marks he had left from her breast to hip bones.

            She raised her head.

            "What's the matter?" she asked, innocently. Her eyes were full of shyness, and she was clearly trying to ignore the obvious fact that her legs were bare and spread in front of him.

            "You're...beautiful. That's all."

            Her entire body flushed. "I- Ah, thank you."

            He looked back down as she let her head fall softly back again, and the dizzying arousal hit him a second time. He placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin of her inner thigh, next to where his left hand still rested. He watched a muscle in her thigh twitch where his lips had just been and smiled softly to himself. With the two fingers of his right hand, he carefully parted the damp, dark curls, and placed a soft kiss between them. Cullen heard her sharp intake of breath, but otherwise she seemed to be fine with the progression. He ran a thumb across her clit which produced just a slightly more audible breath, and he bent down to take it in his mouth, slowly and rhythmically finding the best way to run his tongue back and forth against it. The first time he swirled his tongue, she rolled her hips up against him, which only forced his tongue to press against her again. Her hands grasped for his blonde waves, which had started to fall into his eyes. Just as she tangled her fingers in them, he dipped a finger into her wetness, down to his knuckle, and crooked it towards himself.

            "Ngh," she groaned, and rolled her head to one side.

            "You okay?" he whispered.

            She nodded as he finally found the confidence that he had imagined he would have, smiled lewdly, and brought his mouth down to her once more.

            The finger in her crooked to the same steady pulse of his tongue rubbing against her clit, the blood he could feel pumping through the veins in her thigh, and the easy rocking of her hips. He let the left hand on her thigh slip behind her so that he could lift her to him, each gentle roll of her hips somehow bringing them closer together.

            She whimpered softly, quieter than Cullen had imagined her in his dreams, but her hand was grasping at his hair a little more desperately, the other hand was creating tiny half moons in the back of his shoulder. At that point, he could easily slide in a second finger and did so, letting her wet warmth cover his hand as he pulled his mouth away.

            He sat up, his right two fingers stroking softly against her inner walls. With his left hand, he lifted her up as well, and with a newfound aggression, crushed his lips against hers as she gasped against his mouth. His left hand was soft and gentle, brushing at her hair; his right hand was relentless. His fingers pushed deeper into her, and his thumb had replaced his tongue, rubbing circles against her clit. She could feel the heat rising to her face and heard her own blood pounding in her ears. He took immense pleasure in the taste of her moans mixed with her own arousal and could feel her body starting to go limp against his hand.

            He pulled his fingers out of her, and made sure she saw them, slick and glistening in the moonlight, just before he put them in his mouth.

            "How are you doing?" he asked, the scarred side of his mouth slipping up in a sly smirk.

            She replied with a throaty groan.            

            "G-good," she replied, finding her voice as he slid off his belt. He tossed it to the ground as she watched him hungrily, and he slid out of his own pants, unsurprised to find them already slightly damp.

            "Just good?" he asked, tossing the rest of his clothes to the ground. Suddenly, he was just as exposed as she was.

            "Incredible," she whispered, staring at him.

            He smiled at her, somehow never expecting her to be the shy one in the end - especially in regards to how they had started out. He looped an arm under each of her knees and pulled her towards him, her body sliding across the smooth fur of his cloak.

            He slid his right hand between her thighs, still finding it perfectly damp, and she shuddered as he slid in two fingers in again.

            When his hand was satisfyingly wet from her, he slid it across his shaft and lifted her hips up with his left hand. He lowered himself over her, right arm protectively at her side. His left hand remained around himself, and her own hand shakily wrapped around his as they guided him into her together.

            At first entrance, she released a true, high-pitched gasp, just as he hovered over her.

            "Are you okay?" he whispered, inches from her lips.

            "Mhm," she nodded, eyes closed.

            "I'm not hurting you?"

            She opened her eyes and looked into his before shaking her head no.

            He nodded, and she gingerly wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed his open mouth her hers again.

            He pulled back slightly and thrust into her, the second entry better than the first, now that he was no longer worried for her reaction. She was smooth and snug, and the wet warmth of the walls of her mouth mimicked the same around his cock.

            As he pushed into her a third time, she bucked her hips up to let him reach deeper into her, and at that, even he could not hold back a groan. Her legs slid and tightened around him, as though she were worried that he would fall away from her, but he wrapped an arm around her in a half embrace and held her hand, assuring her safety as they rocked on the waves of their combined pleasure.

            He now rhythmical  pounded against her and she dragged the nails of her free hand down his scarred back. They were unable to keep their lips together as the pace quickened, but their eyes remained locked on each other. Cullen's breath came heavy and he glanced down for a minute to catch the glorious sight of her breasts rising and falling with her panting.

            She could feel him hard, and quite literally throbbing inside of her, reaching as far up into her as he could. It was almost more than she could stand, their combined heat and blood pumping together inside of her. With a wanton sound tearing from her throat, she moved her hand away from her partner's back and made an attempt to slide it in between them. He leaned back to allow her space and she desperately attempted to rub circles at her own clit and he continued, as he decided in his head, to fuck her dizzy.

            She was rougher with herself now than she had ever been on her own, and more desperate as well, her fingers moving at a previously undiscovered speed, made possible by adrenaline and frantic desire.

            She squealed, suddenly too sensitive to handle her own touch any longer. With a hand no longer between them, Cullen bent to kiss her softly, slowly his own hips only slightly.

            "Everything fine?" he asked huskily, nearly entirely out of breath.

            "Can't- much longer-," she huffed. He legs her going numb around him and her eyes grew blurred.

            He nodded and sat up, pulling her onto his lap, never sliding out from her heat. Her legs were still tight around him, and the smooth skin of her thighs on his hips released something animalistic in him. He held her tightly to him, the cloak still around her shoulders now draping over his legs.

            "Go at your own pace," he whispered breathily into her ear. "I'm close, I'll finish. Get yourself off."

            He nipped softly at her earlobe, which suddenly grew hot. Obediently, she rolled her hips into him, the hot, sweet, stickiness of sex between every point their skin touched. Now in control, she was able to guide their movements together so that with every forward rock of her hip, she could feel his cock pressing against the sweetest spot within her - each time she achieved this, she cried out a little louder. His throaty growls and the expression on his face told her that he was feeling it, too,  and she moved faster against him, kissing him once, aggressively.

            Her legs began to quake around him, and she grew too tired and sore to continue at her speed. Understanding what was happening, he grabbed her hips and assisted her in bouncing in his lap, seeing the opportunity to take one of her nipples in his mouth as it bobbed in front of him, and gave it a quick suck as she moaned.

            This way, they had equal control - the rocking of her hips assured that he hit her sweet spot with every thrust, and with his increased speed, he knew he could not handle it much longer.

            "I can't," he was barely able to whisper, and as she moaned long and deeply, he came inside her. She could feel him quivering against her walls, and was filled with a sweet warmth that inevitable spilled out of her as he released himself.

            He pushed gently at her shoulder so that she would fall back, tears of ecstasy in her eyes. Without a word, he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and buried his head once more between her thighs. His tongue lapped up the mixture of their wetness, and he sucked at her clit quickly and ravenously, her moans turning into something just short of screams. He was relentless and persisted until she cried out, her thighs convulsing and tightening around him and she pounded at the mattress.

            She could see black spots in her vision as she orgasmed and came against him, feeling what seemed to be all the blood in her body at his mouth. Every muscle in her seemed to be shaking as he clambered back over her.

            "How- was that?" he panted.

            "I- underestimated you- again- Commander," she  returned.

            He fell tiredly onto his back beside her and let his fingers find her hand.

            "You weren't too bad yourself. I can see how you might have been successful in those heartbreaker days."            

            She giggled softly as she rolled over, a hand on his chest and a leg in between the two of his. She shifted the cloak so that it draped over the two of them.

            "Still cold?" he asked.

            "Were we cold before?"

            He laughed as he stroked her hair.

            "Doesn't feel like it now, does it?"

            A breeze entered through their window after a few moments however, and they were reminded of why they had engaged in their escapade in the first place - the icy air on their skin was biting now that they were no longer moving.  As she continued to wear the cloak, they slid under the halla hide together. Cullen held his little Inquisitor carefully in his arms, as though she might break, even after enduring all she just had. She was asleep in seconds, and he drifted off not long after to the sight of the moonlight caught in her eyelashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: [X](https://www.irlmagicalgirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
